Il vous dira cela
by Ptites Tetes
Summary: Un ange blond se promène, seul dans ce parc, alors que la neige le recouvre lentement ...


**Titre de l'histoire :** Il vous dira cela

**Auteur :** Ju'

**Résumé : **Un ange blond se promène, seul dans ce parc, alors que la neige le recouvre lentement ...

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, c'est ma première fanfiction que j'écris sur Harry Potter (que j'écris tout court en fait ...) et j'ose la poster ici pour avoir vos avis ... #petit coup d'oeil craintif# Je sais que c'est très court, mais il ne me semblait pas nécessaire de rajouter quoi que ce soit ! Voilà, alors les reviews sont bien entendu les bienvenues .

Bonne lecture !

**Il vous dira cela**

C'était un après-midi de décembre et dehors il faisait froid, il neigeait. Les flocons tombaient sans interruption d'un ciel lacté pour venir se poser délicatement sur un sol immaculé. Ils avaient une vie propre, ils étaient inconscients du monde qui les entourait. Il les pensait heureux, il les enviait. Lui, cet ange blond qui foulait de ses pas les bords du lac, qui souillait cette pureté, qui noircissait toute cette blancheur, détestait la neige. Autant qu'il l'adorait.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Noël. Vous savez, cette fête moldue qu'il était sensé détester, qu'il avait été obligé de mépriser. Ces sapins qu'il n'avait jamais décorés, ces cadeaux qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'offrir, ceux qu'il n'avait même jamais reçus. Alors que faisait-il là en ce jour, dans ce parc, seul ? Il vous dira que les sillons humides sur ses joues étaient causés par la neige fondue. Mais un bon observateur remarquera les yeux rougis, il verra également la lèvre fendue qui saigne parce qu'elle a été trop mordue afin de contenir ses larmes. Il vous dira simplement que ses lèvres étaient trop gercées.

Il regardait le lac, l'esprit ailleurs, ses yeux fixant une branche recouverte de neige qui dérivait, toujours plus, toujours plus loin. La neige continuait de créer de larges traînées le long de son visage, plus profondes, plus visibles. Mais était-ce vraiment la neige ? Il vous dira que oui.

Il réfléchissait à sa vie, à ce qu'il avait fait, à ce qu'il ferait. Il était bien plus sûr de son passé que de son futur. Pourtant, il aurait préféré oublier ses actes, son histoire. La neige continuait à le recouvrir, comme si elle voulait le protéger. Comme si elle voulait laver ses mains de tout ce sang qu'elles avaient versé. Oh oui, il avait tué des gens, beaucoup de gens, beaucoup trop. Il les avait compté aussi, pour ne pas devenir fou : vingt-six personnes à qui il avait ôté la vie d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ce vulgaire bout de bois qui contenait bien trop de pouvoir. Il les avait achevé, de sang-froid. Enfin, en apparence. Car il avait vomi après chacun de ses meurtres, il avait pleuré après chacun de ses cauchemars. Il vous dira qu'il n'a rien ressenti.

Bien sûr, c'était la guerre, des tas de gens étaient morts, des tas d'autres étaient devenus des meurtriers. Mais ça ne changeait rien, il était souillé. Les deux meurtres qui l'avaient le plus marqué étaient ceux de ses parents, leurs regards déçus et un peu tristes, les paroles froides de sa mère, le rictus de son père. Et paradoxalement, c'était les seuls personnes qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tuées. Il n'avait senti qu'un intense soulagement et il se dégoûtait pour ça. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il pleurait en ce moment, pour tous les moments qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé, pour tous les mots qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dits. Etait-ce la cause de ses larmes ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il vous dira qu'il s'en fiche.

Et puis tout était fini maintenant. Un jeune homme brun qui n'avait rien demandé avait été obligé de tuer le méchant de l'histoire. Et il l'avait fait ; cela c'était passé il y a un mois. Le sol de l'école avait été recouvert de rouge, les hommes aux masques étaient morts, les survivants étaient heureux, une fête avait même était organisée. Et elle se déroulait ce soir.

Mais lui n'avait pas voulu y assister, il n'était pas prêt pour pardonner, pour se pardonner. Il ne voulait pas oublier, il ne voulait plus s'amuser, pas encore en tout cas. Mais il vous dira juste qu'il ne supporte pas les Gryffindors.

La neige tombait toujours, chassant ses idées noires en même temps que ce voile sur ses yeux gris si clairs. Elle se mêlait à ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus blancs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il était beau.

Il s'était remis à marcher, doucement, les mains dans les poches, le nez emmitouflé dans une écharpe verte et blanche. Couleurs qu'il appréciait, qui le caractérisaient aussi, quelque part. Il pensait à ce petit brun à lunettes qui les avait tous sauvés, qui l'avait sauvé, lui. Celui-ci avait été fort, il s'était battu, il _L_'avait battu. Et ce brun avait aidé le blond, à sortir du désespoir, à sortir de la noirceur dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, beaucoup plus que ce que tout le monde pensait. Toujours ensemble, de jour comme de nuit. Hum … Surtout la nuit. Il vous dira qu'il l'aime. Et pour une fois, il sera sincère.

Il retourna lentement vers le château, ce bâtiment si beau recouvert de blanc. On aurait dit un décors de conte de fée, c'était … magique. Et le tableau que formait cet ange en train d'admirer sa maison, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, aurait fait briller les yeux de n'importe qui. Il rentra dans le hall et entendit les murmures des conversations et la musique qui s'élevaient dans la Grande Salle. Il s'éloigna. Il évitait la foule, autant que la foule l'évitait ; il n'était pas du genre à attirer la sympathie.

Quand il atteignit enfin sa chambre de préfet, il prononça le mot de passe qu'il avait changé le matin même « pure snow ». Il trouvait ça beau. Et ce qu'il vit lui colla un grand sourire sur les lèvres. D'un geste de la main, il effaça les traces de larmes de son visage, il n'avait plus le droit d'être triste. Au fond de la pièce, à côté de la fenêtre, se dressait un grand sapin magnifiquement bien décoré croulant sous une montagne de cadeaux. Ses affaires ainsi que celles de son petit brun jonchaient le sol joyeusement mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Le plus intéressant restait les cinq personnes étendues sur l'immense lit et qui dormaient paisiblement, comme si elles l'avaient attendu pendant plusieurs heures. Il aperçut une touffe de cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et ses yeux brillèrent. Il vous dira que son sourire n'était pas du tout niais.

Il alla se poster à la fenêtre et admira pendant un long moment la danse sensuelle des flocons tombant du ciel. Et il se fit la réflexion que si la neige était aussi pure et éblouissante, c'était parce que ses flocons étaient tous ensemble.


End file.
